Una persona inesperada
by Saint Lu
Summary: Marin y Aioria tienen planes para el futuro,pero alguien del pasado del caballero vendra a traer recuerdos y a recuperar a quien fue suyo sin importar quien este a su lado ahora.¿Sera posible deshacer los momentos felices de la amazona y el felino?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy, jojo, pues bien es un fic que espero disfruten de dos personajes increíbles en la serie y lo siento tuve que usar a esta amazona (Ge…) como perversa por la poca diversidad de ellas, pero no digo mas…Espero les guste._

_Nota: los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada que no ha hecho que hacer feliz mis tardes._

No hay nada mas tonto que sentir celos y mas cuando hay amigos de por medio, pero si tu sentimientos te traicionan y el corazón actúa antes que la cabeza esto puede pasar

No había existido tarde mas hermosa en Grecia desde hace tiempo, el sol estaba en su pleno desfallecer, la gente buscaba la risa y otros el amor, amor, que dos personajes llevaban a provocar el deseo así como los sentimientos mas nobles de cada uno. No era la primera vez que la tarde sorprendía a estos chicos, pues el tiempo no parecía importar cada que estaban juntos, la simple presencia de él y la mirada triste de ella se complementaban.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que Aioria le mostro sus sentimiento a Marin,no le había bastado con mirarla todas las tardes y ser su incondicional o´ con robarle su tiempo, no ,la quería para el ,para tenerla en sus brazos y poder acariciarla sin ningún temor, cuántas veces había deseado que ella se descubriera el rostro hasta que aquella tarde inesperada ,ella lo hizo, no le había importado si Marín no lo amaba y tomaba su vida como toda amazona debe hacer si no le es correspondido el amor, su muerte no podría ser mejor que mirando los ojos que en sueños se imagino y a manos de su suave piel.

Los dioses lo escucharon ,su amazona estaba con él y para él .Marín no olvidaba el primer día en que beso sus labios, nadie había llegado tan lejos, ella estaba dispuesta a entregar su vida a aquel caballero, nada mas le quedaba que la sonrisa ,la voz seductora y la hermosa figura que dibujaba el León en el atardecer.

Pasaban las tardes juntos que provocaban la envidia de muchos, incluso entre aquellos que deseaban el amor de la amazona o del Leon, pero a ellos no les importaba.

Lo que mas disfrutaban todos sus amigos era verlos atravesando, soñando en el futuro y el amor que se demostraban, porque así los animaba a buscar a alguien para si mismos.

Una tarde mientras la vida pasaba en esta era libre de batallas, no había existido tiempo mas tranquilo, el León y el incondicional Milo, practicaban en tierras lejanas al Santuario, Aioria llevaba días con esa idea que le llamaba desde hace tiempo y llenaba de satisfaccion, tanto así que su amigo se extraño de la actitud distraída de su casi hermano.

-Gato, ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que estoy hablando con un muerto, contestame-

-Nada, no pasa nada, sólo que…-suspiró el felino-Marín…-el único nombre que ocupaba su tiempo.

-¿Ella que? Mira descansemos y me cuentas que te agobia ¿Bien?-musito el escorpión.

-Bien, mira Bicho dirás que estoy loco, más siendo como eres, pero no me es suficiente el tiempo con Marín-dijo Aioria con su mirada cabizbaja.

-Jaja, ¿Mientes? Todo el tiempo están juntos, si parecen siameses, no se cual es el problema-reía Milo.

-Estoy hablando en serio, no se, tal vez le pida que se case conmigo, ¿tu que opinas?-inmediatamente cambio de actitud cuando por fin se libero de su idea.

-¿Estas loco? Te perdimos Aioria, quien diría que el León fue domado y por una águila ¡Eh!-incrédulo contestaba el escorpión, ya que para el él matrimonio era innombrable, sé acordaba de todas las conquistas que se lo habían pedido y, él inalcanzable; destrozaba los corazones de las ilusionadas jovencitas.

-No es broma, ¿Dónde me ves la risa?-decía un poco molesto el León por la poca seriedad de su amigo.

-No lo puedo creer amigo, pero_ si la amas _como dices, no dudo que ella acepte-sarcástico comentario dijo el escorpión.

-¿Tu crees?, entonces se lo propondré en la próxima reunión del Santuario-entusiasmado el León.

-¿Seguro?, porque si te rechaza imagínate la burla de los demás así que cuidado amigo-

-¿Qué insinúas cucaracha con cola?-reprendió el felino.

-Nada, nada,olvidalo,ella te ama así que ya vámonos ,si no es capaz de golpearme por no llegar a tiempo la Santuario _la futura señora de Aioria-_bromeo Milo mientras se dirigían al Santuario_._

Y así paso un tiempo considerable antes de la próxima reunión en el Santuario, el León no cabía de los nervios, durante ese periodo, había recibido constantes burlas de su amigo el escorpión, y algunas palabras de aliento por parte de su hermano que consentía a la amazona para su hermano.

No sabia cuales serian las palabras exactas para demostrar el amor a su amazona, sabia que esté tenia que ser perfecto, había escuchado comentarios de algunas de sus compañeras de ese momento especial para cualquier mujer y no quería que Marín lo tomara por tonto o´ ridículo enfrente de sus compañeros, así que incluso su estomago sufrió los estragos de aquel evento.

Un día antes del esperado encuentro; había sido acompañado por su hermano y Shura a Rodorio a comprar algún regalo especial para la amazona, pues ellos ya tenían idea de lo que ocurriría la tarde siguiente.

Pasaron a diversos lugares, lujosos y hasta antigüedades griegas, sobra decir que ninguno era bueno para esos aspectos de regalos para mujeres, no tenían idea pero eso era lo más interesante. Era divertido ver discutir a los santos por joyería, vaya era mas fácil una batalla con un Dios que lidiar con asuntos como esos.

Hasta que en una tienda al fondo de la Ciudad, tenía lo indicado para ella, algo discreto pero hermoso, así que la desesperacion, hambre y nervios se apoderaron de los tres y lo tomaron sin pensarlo.

El día esperado había llegado, era un tarde fría con destellos de sol que iluminaban el cielo, sé sabría que Artemisa dejaría caer su esplendor como todas las tardes, y como se acostumbraba hacer cada fin de mes, la próxima reunión dorada se llevaría acabo, solo que a diferencia de muchas, un anuncio vendría con ella.

Mientras el León se encontraba en su Santuario ensayando y cambiando su dialogo, arreglado con un traje discreto y su cabello revoltoso acomodado a su cuerpo, en su bolsillo el preciado objeto para la amazona y un manojo de pensamientos en su cabeza se desataban en su cuerpo.

Fue cuando el escorpión, el acuariano y el sagitariano se aproximaron al quinto templo para acompañara a su amigo.

-Hola galan, asi que ya estas listo, chico malo-bromeo Milo al ver a su amigo finamente arreglado, todos estaban formales a petición del León.

-Vámonos ya, el patriarca se va a impacientar, y Aioria te ves bien-sonreía ligeramente el acuariano.

-Gracias Camus, disculpa el hacerte venir así pero creo la ocasión lo amerita-sonrió al tiempo Aioria.

-Oye ¿Marín aun no se ha enterado verdad?-pregunto el castaño.

-No, aun no, así que tranquilo, bueno, si puedes-replico Camus.

-Bien ¿sabes lo que le dirás a ella hermano?-pregunto el centauro.

-Aun no, pero creo que improvisare, a Marín no le gusta lo practicado-dudoso respondía el León.

-Bien creo, que si habrá espectáculo el día de hoy, ¿imagínate lo que dirá el gatito enfrente de ella?, jajaja-burlonamente decía el dueño de la octava casa.

-Basta, vámonos…-dijo Aioria a los demás.

El castaño estaba muerto de nervios, eso era difícil, pero a lado de sus amigos y siendo ella la mujer que mas amaba no había problema, no hasta entonces.

Los invitados que si no eran los caballeros dorados, alguno caballeros plateados, y los de bronce se agregaron al emociónate evento, cada uno finamente vestido y hasta cierto punto uno que otro ridículo.

Así impacientes ,se hizo presente el joven castaño acompañado de sus tres compañeros de orden, así era ,sin embargo, la belleza radiante de una pelirroja, elegantemente vestida de un color carmesí que se combinaba perfectamente con su piel, y su cabellos al aire que despedían el mas fino aroma.

La vio, estaba encantado, no se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, jamás, los que se encontraban en el interior maldecían la suerte del Felino y cuando no parecía faltar nadie comenzó.

-Bien Aioria, antes que nada, empecemos el asunto por el que se nos ha pedido que estemos así-señalo Mascara de Muerte observando a todos los presentes y su arreglo personal.

-Si Aioria dinos porque solicitaste que viniéramos así-pregunto el lemuriano Mu.

-Bien, es momento de hacer un anuncio-decía el León mientras se acercaba a Marín lentamente y sujetaba su mano con ternura. Cada ves que se acercaba una sensación recorría su cuerpo indescriptible, el silencio profano la sala y en ese instante la amazona solo pudo sentir el seco sabor de su boca, no entendía lo que sucedia, todo era demasiado rápido, ella había sido convocada por el Patriarca como se les había indicado y ahora recibiría una propuesta que no estaba dispuesta a rechazar.

-Marín-acariciando su dulce piel y dejando que su corazón hablara por si mismo pues los nervios lo dejaban sin pensamientos.

-Desde que te conocí sabia que eras la mujer que había estado esperando, cada mañana que no te veo junto a mi, me duele porque no estarás, quiero vivir para ti y por ti, no se si esto es una locura, pero si lo es, es la mas dulce y quiero que la compartas mí, así que dime ¿Aceptas a este León que no vive sin soñar que aun día amanecerás a su lado?-tiernamente el Felino.

-Aioria, yo…no se que decir, es que esto es tan de la nada que…-Marín se quedo maravillada, los ojos empezaron a soltar la emoción sin su voluntad y su mirada se derretía en el.

No se había dado respuesta ante aquel suceso cuando en el portal del gran salón del Patriarca una sombra apareció entre el atardecer, la misma que había marcado el pasado de Aioria antes de que Marín llegara al Santuario y que dejo una historia inconclusa en la vida de los dos, ella era la primera persona por la que Aioria había perdido la cabeza y no fue si no hasta m que Marín llego el pudo olvidar a esa persona que lo había lastimado tanto.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero me dijeron que todos estaban aquí…-dijo la sobria dama dirigida al Patriarca y mirando al hombre por el cual había regresado después de un tiempo.

-Geist-musito el León.

Continuara… si definitivamente la historia da para mas, deje un trabajo inconcluso por terminar este y espero terminarlo, asi que si les gusta acepto un comentario constructivo y mejoras a esta obra que no tiene los alcances que los grandes autores de fanfic pero si es con mucha imaginación y debraye…gracias por leer unos minutos de su destino mi fic.


	2. Chapter 2 dudas,dudas

_¡Ohh! no casi me doy un balazo por las faltas de ortografía y alguno descuidos, lo lamento , en verdad por lo que tendré mas cuidado ,se lo molesto que es leer una historia así , pero me encanta saber que estaban intrigados con lo que sucedió después ,así que basta de palabrería y aquí les dejo la continuación…Gracias._

_Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no al y es sin ningún lucro._

Quien hubiera imaginado que ella, su pasado, estaba de regreso y acompañada de memorias, que había llenado de dolor a el gran León.

-Geist…tu...aquí… ¿Por qué?-suspiro palabras entrecortadas el León.

-Aioria, no esperaba encontrarte así…-musito la dama con la mirada triste.

Los recuerdos se apoderaron de la mente de él, su cuerpo involuntariamente quería llorar, eran demasiadas emociones, porque había heridas del pasado que quedaron abiertas para ambos, sin embargo, su futuro le miraba sin entender.

Geist no pudo soportar la forma en que el felino tomaba a la amazona e involuntariamente sus piernas temblaban, sentía que desfallecería en ese instante, pero ella era fuerte y no permitiría que nadie la viera llorar menos enfrente del nuevo amor de Aioria, por lo que salió corriendo de ahí, no quiso voltear, sabía que si lo hacia correría a sus brazos para arrancarlo de la amazona Águila.

Estaba a punto de cruzar el portal, cuando fue arrastrada de regreso por unos brazos que le impidieron retirarse, era Saga que alegremente preguntaba a la amazona fantasma:

-Geist, bienvenida a la celebración, ¿Tu que opinas de la felicidad de Marín y Aioria?-dijo sinceramente Saga quien no sabia del pasado de la chica.

-Tengo entendido que Aioria era tu mejor amigo en el Santuario hace años, así que di algo-pregunto Saga.

La chica fue forzada a regresar ante Saga, lamentaba la acción del caballero porque no solo habían sido amigos, si no una intensa y destructiva historia se había tejido entre Leo y ella, por lo que solo dijo:

-Les deseo suerte, que sean muy felices…-suspiro.

La chica del abismo soltó delicadamente la mano de Saga que le sujetaba el hombro y siguió el curso que el peliazul le impidió continuar.

Lentamente se fue liberando, su cuerpo se aligero con el llanto, aun sentía las miradas de los presentes de ese acto. No era la forma en que había planeado encontrarlo, desde que tomo su vuelo de regreso al Santuario, había soñado cada tarde que todo seria como antes, ella despertando a su lado después de haber amado toda la noche y terminar dormitando observando la belleza de sus ojos esmeraldas tan claros , sus dorados cabellos entre los suyos y sus brazos rodeando su cintura entre las sabanas blancas, eran los recuerdos mas hermosos.

Por ultimo recordaba la ultima conversación con el León, él no la había quería dejar partir, le rogo y sus ojos lo decían, era la segunda vez que sentía el dolor del abandono, desde que su hermano y amigos se fueron, la amazona fantasma, era una razón buena para soportar lo que sucedía ahí, sin embargo, ella en silencio sin decir nada al caballero, se fue. Algunos creían que el León no soportaría, pero apareció un ser delicado, con sus ojos tristes desde Japón tal vez era una señal o un consuelo por tanto dolor de los dioses, pero desde que la vio supo que jamás la dejaría escapar, ella nunca le abandonaría como los demás.

Mientras en su mente pasaban memorias golpeando su corazón, se alejo lo suficiente para desaparecer, pero la vida le jugo una mala pasada así que tropezó cayendo al suelo, nada la había hecho sentir tan miserable, quería morir el dolor era tan profundo que rompería su cuerpo, sin embargo, unas delicadas manos la levantaron del suelo ,sus pasos habían sido seguidos por alguien que observo sus ojos azabaches llenos de lagrimas al momento de arribar a la sala patriarcal, este no era si no Shura de Capricornio.

¿Cómo la había seguido? Ella se había alejado considerablemente del Santuario, sin embargo ahí estaba el siguiendo sus pasos.

-Tranquila, no te hare daño, vamos levántate-dijo el capricornio.

-Déjame aquí por favor, no quiero vivir asi, no sin él-respondió Geist.

-No digas eso, creo entender lo que pasa, así que vamos que estas mal, te llevare a tu casa-

-No por favor, te lo suplico, sueltame-rogaba la amazona.

La tomo como nadie, sin embargo, su mente solo pensaba en el caballero de Leo y sin tener ningún lugar donde pasar la noche y debilitada, perdió esperanza y acompaño al caballero de Capricornio. En el trayecto relajo su cuerpo, que no soporto y de la nada perdió el conocimiento.

Sin poder hacer mas, Shura la llevo a su Santuario, la acomodo en su cama y se detuvo, observó su cuerpo caer, sus facciones, eran tan parecidas a las de Shina, la había visto una vez entrenando en el Santuario con su hermana, e inclusive supo de la triste relación que mantuvo con Aioria, ya que el de Capricornio siempre se preocupo por él aunque Leo lo odiara por tomar la vida de Aioros.

El la dejo sola, no quería espantarla, fue hasta su cocina y bebió un vaso de agua meditando. Entendía la posición de la chica, pero no sabia como tomaría Aioria su llegada si le había propuesto matrimonio a Marín hasta ese momento, Geist ocupada parte importante del corazón del Leon. ¿Que sucedería? No lo sabía…

En la sala patriarcal ,el silencio no se hizo presente, los rumores y murmullos no cesaban, algunos no entendían que había sucedido, porqué Aioria había reaccionado así, que tenia que ver Geist en esto, los mas allegados, quienes ya sabían del romance de el felino y la amazona fantasma ,no querían estar en los zapatos de Aioria .

Pero la que más dudas tenia era Marín, el hombre que amaba y que le entregaría su vida estaba desconcertado al ver a la chica, jamás lo vio tan desgarrado, ideas cruzaban su mente, pero lo amaba.

Lo tomo con de su mano y le dijo:

-Vamos a casa, no te encuentras bien-

Estaba desconcertado y confundido, por lo que siguió a Marín de la mano para salir de la sala.

¿Seria acaso que a su recuerdo estaba atado? Preguntas y preguntas lo invadían, aún con la incondicional amazona a lado.

Ya alejados unos pasos del Santuario, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ninguno de los dos, ella por miedo a preguntar y el a responder, él se detuvo, la sujeto del brazo y pronuncio:

-Marin, tenemos que hablar…-corto el silencio el León.

_Continuara… hola! Bien aquí ando dejando con la intriga como siempre, hoy si me pase, hasta yo me emocione jajaja._

_Nota:Geist es la amazona que sale en el torneo galáctico como caballero de los abismos,por si no la asociaban (que mucha relevancia no tiene y pss como la águila no cualquiera)._

_Bien quería agradecer sus comentarios de verdad que llegaron y me inspiran (y el chocolate que me acabo de comer)._

_Marinxaioria , esto es para que sientas la adrenalina conmigo, Loli-chan gracias por ser fanática como yo de los triángulos son increíbles jojo,y Jaelinna como siempre es un honor que leas lo que publico cuando tu haces fics tan buenos. Y a todo aquel que leyó esta locura conmigo espero que les haya gustado,los veo pronto muy pronto…_


	3. Chapter 3 decepcion

_Lo siento de verdad, esa ortografía esta siendo saboteada, por lo pronto aquí les dejo triste romance, dolor y envidia de mi parte...disfrútenlo._

_Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen (Masami Kurumada), y no obtengo ninguna ganancia de esto._

En un punto medio del Santuario, ambos se detuvieron, el silencio era dolor en expansión, así que sin mas, ella reacciono´.

-¿Quieres hablar?, Bien lo haremos...-dijo ella para liberar las dudas de su corazón.

-Déjame empezar, te lo ruego Marín-

-Perdóname, no debí reaccionar así y estropear aquel momento, lo siento-dijo el felino.

-Espera, ¿Qué tiene que ver Geist con todo esto?-musito la amazona.

-Ella forma parte importante en mi vida y estoy confundido, no esperaba verla de nuevo, menos ahora-suspiro el felino.

-¿Confundido? Te refieres a que lo que paso en la sala patriarcal, ¿No estas seguro de hacerlo, verdad?-miraba la amazona tiernamente a su caballero mientras le tomaba el rostro dando una caricia.

-No es eso, no lo tomes así, Marín necesito tiempo, para aclarar mis ideas-dijo el felino.

-¿Tiempo? Ambos sabemos lo que significa eso, pero si es así, yo te lo respeto-alejándose del cuerpo de su amado.

-Marín no me malinterpretes, yo te quiero, eso no lo dudes-dijo el León sujetando su mano para que no se fuera.

¿Querer? , ¿Estaba tan confundido para solo querer?, las preguntas cuestionaban a la amazona, sí lo único que Aioria pronunciaba desde que le demostró su amor, es que la amaba, nunca le había dicho que la quería.

-Aioria, solo te pido que no tardes mucho y pienses bien lo que haces, porqué a lo mejor cuando quieras que vuelva sea yo la que no este ahí, por mi parte te esperare hasta entonces-sus ojos la traicionaron, empezó a lamentar haber dicho eso, alejándose, no quería perderlo, significaba mucho para ella pero si él no la quería a su lado lo respetaría, por amor.

-Marin, espera...-fue lo ultimo que se escucho de aquella platica entre ambos, por que hasta ese momento el león solo vio su silueta desaparecer en la noche.

El se sentía como un cobarde, la había abandonado y le juro que nunca lo haría, ¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando cuando le pidió tiempo?, Sabia que había hecho mal ,pero para poder empezar con Marín tenia que concluir con su pasado.

En la decima casa, a luz de media noche, recostado bebiendo vino ,un Shura despreocupado, observaba la delicada figura de la dama, le gustaba, mientras mas la veía entendía porque la había seguido afuera de la sala patriarcal. Ahora entendía el encanto del León por ella, sin embargo, Marín era tan diferente, era hermosa y delicada, sus instintos lo empezaron a traicionar pensando en que si Aioria abandonaba a la amazona fantasma, él buscaría la oportunidad para conquistarla.

-Shura, ¿donde estamos?-dijo la amazona fantasma que se tallaba los ojos aun de cansancio.

-En mi Santuario, disculpa, pero perdiste todo sentido y no pude hacer mas que traerte a mi casa-decía el capricornio.

-Debes tener hambre, así que prepare algo, por si despertabas-mientras mostraba una charola con algunos bocadillos.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no es correcto que me quede, me voy mejor-

-¿Ahora?, no resistiras, fíate de mi, desahógate conmigo, Dime, ¿como te puedo ayudar?-Vaya estrategia de conquista de capricornio, él ya sabia parte de la historia pero la curiosidad lo invitaba a escuchar.

-Lo siento de verdad, no quería causarte alguna molestia, pero fue muy duro esto para mi-sonrio la dama.

-Bien, té contare todo...-continuo -A él ,Aioria ,lo conocí mientras entrenaba con mi hermana Shina,ella me lo presento, sus ojos esmeraldas tan intensos ,me perdieron desde que lo vi, era hermoso y al sentir su mano fue indescriptible, salimos un par de tardes, veíamos las estrellas, él siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer los momentos inolvidables con sus ocurrencias, cada detalle, y cuando vio mi rostro me dijo que me quería y estaríamos juntos siempre, así fue cuando sentí el roce de sus labios en mi. Era la persona que mas amaba, por lo que fui su primera mujer, eso me lleno de orgullo, sin embargo, tuve que irme. En Italia ,se me presento la oportunidad de ser líder de los caballeros de los abismos, y me fui, sin decirle nada Aioria, no quería lastimarlo o que sufriera-

-Pero lo hiciste, ¿No?-dijo el capricornio.

-Lo se, nunca debí abandonarlo menos asi,daría todo por volver el tiempo y no haberlo hecho-

-Sin embargo ,no se si sabias que Aioria esta enamorado de una amazona ,que le ayudo a salir de esos momentos-

-Lo sabia pero se que no es nada, la olvidara pronto, lo que vivimos es mas fuerte y ahora estoy yo para recuperarlo-dijo la chica.

¿Pensé que habías dicho que deseabas que fueran felices en la reunión patriarcal?-

-En ese momento si, pero ahora recuerdo todo, me prometió esperar y no voy a abandonarlo de nuevo-termino la dama.

Las palabras congelaron al de Capricornio, la mirada de ella era fría y decidida, era difícil ver como a Geist no le importaba la Águila ni sus sentimientos, no le había bastado con el dolor de años atrás de el León, quería lo que había sido suyo a costa de lo que fuera, y él sentía lastima por si mismo, conquistando a Geist y ella ni siquiera le miraba.

Marín estaba destrozada todo el camino no pudo soportar la idea de perderlo,habia compartido tanto, su intimidad y secretos,¿Lucharia?Estaba derrotada, había perdido la batalla sin siquiera permitir atacar.

Se aproximo a su cuarto donde había entrenado y que no había vuelto en mucho tiempo, púes las noches las compartía con él, todo contenía su olor, su realidad y soledad, tembló al estar frente a aquel lugar que nunca creyó regresar. Era para volverse loco, había experimentado la felicidad mas grande esa noche y pasado a lamentarse, ella se sobreponía a sus sentimientos, siempre con esa frialdad, pero esto era demasiado.

Cayo derrotada en sus sabanas, lloraba de rabia, ¿Por qué todo tenia que cambiar de repente?, sé acurruco sobre sus rodillas recordando, vendría la noche mas larga para ella...

-Marín ,¿estas bien?-pregunto una voz.

_Continuara..La verdad me duele mucho que Marín sufra ,no lo merece, es de las mejores sin duda ,pero todo mejorara se los prometo así que no se me espanten ,por lo pronto mas suspenso y agradeciendo como siempre sus comentarios y su tiempo(marinx aioria tranquila no pasara a mayores la intriga jiji)...hasta pronto(ahora por fin mis chocolates mmm)._


	4. Chapter 4 si aun te amo

_**Aquí les dejo la continuación, de verdad gracias por seguir aquí leyendo mis locuras y espero les guste...**_

_**Nota: los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada ,y esto es sin fin de lucro ,puro entretenimiento.**_

-Marín, ábreme se que no estas bien, no seas así-

-¿Esta ahí, aún viva, respondeme?-preguntaba en broma Milo quien la había visto llegar a aquel cuarto triste, y a que había aprendido a quererla por Aioria, no le gustaba verla así.

Marín dejo de llorar, no quería pertenecer a los rumores y ni que nadie la viera en sus peores momentos, la voz de Milo y sus cuestionamientos le arrancaron una modesta sonrisa, y sabía que si no abría, el necio escorpión no la dejaría. Se seco sus lagrimas, se acomodo el cabello y abrió.

-Hola Milo, no estoy de humor así que di lo que tengas que decir-desanimada dijo la amazona.

-Déjame pasar, por favor, no es correcto hablar afuera-dijo el escorpión.

-Solo un momento, estoy cansada-dijo la amazona mientras accedía el paso a el dueño de la octava casa.

-Marín, ¿Qué esta pasando?, mira he visto a Aioria muy triste y a ti de la misma manera, no es que me meta en estos asuntos, pero me preocupa por los dos, además, si no ¿de que boda seré padrino?-sonreía el escorpión mientras se recargaba en un mueble.

-Milo...la boda esta suspendida por ahora y eso agradécelo a la chica que llego-musito la amazona desviando la mirada.

-¿Geist? A...ya, ahora todo tiene sentido-sosteniéndose la barbilla

-¿Tu que sabes que hubo con ellos?, Milo, por favor dimelo, no quiero perderlo-dijo la amazona.

-Bien, esta bien, no es que sea chismoso, pero ¿te acuerdas de que antes que llegaras tú, se decía que Aioria había sufrido dos pérdidas?-

-Mmm, si, no me digas que... ¿Ella es la chica que abandono a Aioria hace años?-

-Si, por eso le dolió verla, no había sabido nada de ella, le suplicaba Shina que le dijera donde encontrarla, pero nadie supo nada, hasta que llegaste tu, el felino fue otro-contesto el escorpión.

-Gracias Milo, me ha servido de mucho tu información, y ¿Tu que haces por aquí?-pregunto el Águila.

-¿Ahh, no que estabas cansada?, pues nada vine a dejar a Shina, venimos de Rodorio y¿Tu,estabas triste por eso no?-

-Si Milo en parte, pero lo que acabamos de conversar que se quede entre nosotros, por favor-

-Claro, bueno me voy, sí no me matara la cobra, nos vemos y, Marín, si yo fuera Aioria no lo pensaba y me quedaba contigo-se despidió el escorpión.

El amanecer se hizo presente rompiendo la fría noche, los sucesos del día anterior no pudieron desaparecer con el sueño y en la decima casa, una chica estaba decidida, ésa mañana ,a alejar a quien le impidiera estar con Aioria .No conocía Marín, pero si sabia del respeto que los demás ejercían sobre de ella y acontecimientos gloriosos, sobretodo de su discípulo Seiya.

Se dispuso a marchar sin que, Shura, le hiciera cuestionamientos dejando una nota de agradecimiento por sus atenciones .En marcha con lo planeado, buscó al Águila, quien se encontraba en el recinto de las amazonas. No importaba lo que le dijera, pero ella aseguraría su victoria.

Al llegar al dormitorio de la amazona, tocó la puerta y espero con la firmeza y decisión que su familia poseía:

-Marin, necesito hablar contigo, ¿Podrias darme un momento?-pregunto la amazona fantasma.

No llevaba mucho de que Marín estaba despierta, acababa de tomar un baño y cambiarse de vestuario, era increíble que Geist estuviera ahí, esperando hablar con ella, pero estaba dispuesta a darlo todo y no perder lo que había conseguido con el tiempo y amor, así que abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar.

-Pasa adelante, y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-de una forma elegante invito la amazona.

-Bien es por Aioria, Marin, ¿Quisiera saber, cuanto tiempo tiene juntos, cuándo se conocieron?-le decía mientras observaba sus finas facciones y envidiable cuerpo, era una gran rival a vencer.

-No tengo que contestar , pero es bueno que te enteres por mi y no por nadie, Aioria y yo compartimos muchas cosas, somos los mejores amigos desde hace años y pareja hace dos, desde entonces no nos hemos separado, él me ama y yo a él ,así que por favor no te metas, tú ya eres su pasado-contesto el Águila.

- Me sorprende, Aioria no es del tipo que utiliza a las personas, pero lamento decirte que tú eres solo un consuelo, te agradezco que lo hayas ayudado este tiempo pero ahora estoy aquí-miraba la reacción de la amazona de plata.

-Discúlpame pero, yo no fui la egoísta y cruel que lo abandono a su suerte, sin ninguna explicación, yo nunca lo hubiera dejado así, menos si lo amabas como dices-

-No sabes porque lo hice, si hubieras estado en mi lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo y lo siento, pero lo amo demasiado aun, así que te pido no te metas o saldrás lastimada-

-No, tu no te aferres, entiendo tu posición pero, olvídalo ,lo que paso entre ustedes es ya del pasado,dejalo ir y ser feliz-serenamente contestaba Marin.

-Lo nuestro no acabo, es demasiado fuerte para olvidarlo, porque no te preguntas porque sufrió tanto cuando me vio, es que aun no me ha olvidado-amenazante cuestiono Geist.

-Estoy cansada, ésta claro que no llegaremos a un acuerdo así que te pido que te vayas-

-Lo lamento, debería estar con Aioria arreglando lo nuestro y no aquí, nos vemos y te lo suplico, por ti, ya no lo busques-termino Geist.

Marín cerro la puerta aliviada ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Aun no lo sabia, el tiempo le aconsejaría.

La tarde paso mas lento de lo normal, era claro que si no veía a su amada , las tardes eran muy largas, el sol era rojizo como sus cabellos y el recuerdo no lo abandonaba ,no había salido de su templo pensando en lo que haría el Leon,por lo que bebió mas café que en su vida aquella tarde. En su mente solo recordaba la mirada triste de Marin, se frustraba al haber provocado tal daño en la amazona, su culpa le rogaba solucionar lo que había deshecho, sin duda esta tarde lo haría. Se vistió con algo cómodo y partió de su santuario preguntando a cada personaje conocido por el paradero de Geist, hasta saber que se encontraba en el recinto de las amazonas junto con Shina, su hermana.

Busco la habitación de la amazona cobra y con nerviosismo, toco la puerta de la habitación de la cobra:

-¿Shina, estas en tu habitación?-pregunto mientras esperaba pacientemente.

-No esta Shina, pero estoy yo, Aioria, hace tanto que esperaba que vinieras-dijo asombrada la chica, sabía que en un momento ambos tenían que hablar pero no había preparado el momento a su manera.

-Adelante pasa, leoncito, estoy sola-dijo la amazona fantasma mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Geist,no quiero molestarte, pero esto me esta inquietando en la cabeza, dime ¿Por qué volviste, porqué ahora, después de tanto tiempo?-dijo impulsivo el felino.

-Vine por ti,Aioria,te prometí regresar, recuerda que no quise lastimarte por eso no te dije nada-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo tomándolo de los brazos al caballero.

-Si también lo cruel que fuiste, no debiste regresar, ahora yo no estoy solo, estoy con alguien con quien me voy a casar, ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?-dijo el León mientras le quitaba sus manos que intentaban abrazarlo.

-Solo dices eso porque estas enojado, yo se que ella no es importante, estoy dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, empecemos de nuevo Aioria, tu me amas y yo a ti, no hay mas que decir-suplicaba Geist.

-¿Estas loca? ¿Crees que después de cómo te fuiste, te estaría esperando?-respondió el León.

-Creí que teníamos esa clase de amor y confianza que me permitirías irme y esperar, pero mírate ¿Quien es el cruel ahora?, ni siquiera me das oportunidad de explicarte-

-Me dolió perderte pero ya paso, es tarde, te deseo suerte y olvidemos todo-se despidió Aioria.

-No me digas que ya se termino, cuándo tu sabes que no, dejame demostrarte que te amo, porfavor-rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y coloco su mirada frente a el, acercándose a el felino y robando una apasionada caricia de sus labios.

La puerta sono´, era Shina, Milo y Aiorios que se encontraban de regreso en la habitación mientras observaban la escena que pasaba en su interior sin querer.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Ustedes se preguntaran porque actualizo tan rápido ,es que estoy usando mis vacaciones cortas pork no me dejaron salir ,la cosa es que mejor aprovecho porque esta semana será muy ocupada uff y ni tiempo para seguir con el suspenso...espero les este gustando esta historia que no tarda en concluir,ya saben que agradezco sus comentarios y su tiempo para imaginar conmigo,asi que los veo pronto muy pronto**_...


	5. Chapter 5 aun asi lo dejaras?

_**Hola chicas...aquí de nuevo, escapándome un rato para dejarles uno de los capítulos mas intensos creo yo jojo de la historia, mil gracias por seguir aquí conectados con este fic,se los agradezco de verdad...pero ya me puse sentimental aquí les dejo la continue...**_

_**Nota: los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin fin de lucro puro sentimiento jojo...**_

-Disculpa, no fue nuestra intención interrumpir-dijo un Milo desconcertado por lo ocurrido mientras intentaba torpemente cerrar la puerta.

La amazona fantasma se separo inmediatamente de Aioria, mientras, él simplemente agachaba la mirada al saber que se había equivocado.

-Aioria, ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?, te espero afuera-cuestiono algo enfadado Aioros.

-Aioros, lo que viste es solo amor, lamento que te enteres asi-interrumpio Geist a el sagitariano con desesperación.

-Geist, no es el momento, guarda silencio-reprimía Shina a su hermana ante el comentario observando la cara de vergüenza de Aioria.

-Déjenos solos, porfavor, aun no hemos terminado de hablar, y, hermano, ahora te alcanzo-miraba triste el felino a Aioros.

Con tranquilidad y confiando en las palabras del León, cerraron la puerta de la habitación, y otra vez solo sus respiraciones se encontraban en aquel lugar.

-Lo siento no debió pasar, tomemoslo como la despedida-refiriéndose al beso Aioria.

-¿Ves? Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, aun no olvidas, Aioria ¿Por qué´ no todo puede ser como antes?-sujetaba fuertemente marcando sus dedos en sus brazos.

-Porque han pasado demasiadas cosas, he cambiado en este tiempo, ya no soy el mismo, mirate y mirame, todo es diferente –intentando quitarla de su cuerpo.

-¿Que acaso no recuerdas que me dijiste que si me quería ir me esperarías?, porque deseabas que lograra mis sueños, y ahora no cumples tus promesas, vaya caballero sin palabra-contesto Geist.

-Si lo dije, pero ni siquiera me dijiste nada, solo te fuiste sin decir mas, además, tiempo despues, me entere que tu oportunidad de realizarte también la podías hacer en el santuario, por lo que no me explico porque te fuiste entonces, será mejor olvidarlo, ya no quiero pensar mas-distante y lastimado respondía el felino.

-Es por ella, ¿La amazona Águila?-mientras observaba en silencio al chico y caminaba lejos de él.

-¿La amas?-cuestiono mirando su rostro en el espejo observando el reflejo del caballero.

-Soy feliz cuando estoy con ella, me conoce y me hace sentir la necesidad de verle...-

-¿Te pregunte si la amas?-enérgicamente cuestionaba al León.

-No puedo olvidarla, esta presente todo el tiempo-veía como Geist se colocaba frente a el.

-¿La amas o no?, no me contestes otra cosa-preguntaba mientras le sostenía l rostro para observar su mirada sincera.

-Si la amo, la amo demasiado, por eso te pido olvidarlo que paso, en mi mente solo me perturbaba el saber porque te habías ido, sin decir nada, cuando mas te necesitaba, algo me dice que hay otra razón además de que deseabas ser líder de los caballeros de tu orden, pero he entendido que la razón que sea, no es bueno escarbar en el pasado, más aun si estoy perdiendo a quien mas amo-ella observaba el brillo de los ojos esmeraldas de Aioria, era sincero.

-Aioria, puede que ahora sea ella quien ocupe tu corazón y pensamientos pero después, pasará lo mismo que con nosotros, ¿Aun así me pides que lo olvide?-

-No importa si esto acaba pronto, porqué cada momento aun si es el último, lo disfrutare a su lado-

-Aioria mira que cruel eres, ¿Por qué haces esto, porqué?-ella golpeaba de frustración el pecho del caballero mientras exigía una respuesta.

-Geist, perdóname, seras una persona importante en mi vida, y jamás te olvidare, me quedare con los recuerdos mas bonitos que vivimos ambos-sonreía y a la vez lloraba el santo de Leo por los recuerdos.

-No te despidas aun... no por favor, me estas matando, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?-suplicaba.

-Lo siento, Geist, te querré por siempre, no te olvidare hermosa, sé que encontraras a quien te ame, así como yo lo hice alguna vez, de verdad te deseo lo mejor y siempre estarás en mi memoria-

-Aioria, no te vayas, te lo pido, moriré sin ti, prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, Aioria...-

-Me tengo que ir, mi hermano me espera, cuídate porfavor, si necesitas algo siempre estaré para ti, hasta pronto...-termino el León mientras la chica sostenía su mano aferrada a el en el suelo. La soltó y con ella sus lastimosos recuerdos, al dejar la habitación, solo escucho los gritos con su nombre, era triste aquel panorama.

Él abandono la habitación, no importaba lo que la amazona fantasma dijera, él amaba Marín sobre todas las cosas, y entendía que lo que pasado, nada podría remediarse, no lastimaría quien le había sido incondicional en todo y con quien tenia planes para el futuro, la recuperaría acosta de lo que fuera.

El León se dirigió a la entrada principal del recinto de las amazonas donde le esperaba solamente Aioros; Shina y Milo, por su parte habían decidido dejarlos platicar solos a ambos caballeros.

-Hermano, no malinterpretes lo que sucedió allá adentro, todo tiene una razón-

-¿Qué quieres que piense? Te acompañe a comprar algo para tu matrimonio y te veo besándote con la hermana de Shina, Aioria-fijaba la mirada en su hermano el centauro.

-Eso no debió pasar, yo amo a Marin, no lo dudes, solamente estaba aclarando cosas para poder empezar bien con ella, es todo-se disculpaba el felino.

-Vaya forma de aclarar las cosas tienes, sólo te pido que no lastimes a Marin, porque aunque seas mi hermano te enseñare a no jugar con los sentimientos de las damas-contestaba el sagitariano.

-Tranquilo ,tu sabes que no soy asi,estoy seguro de lo que siento por eso voy a buscarla, para reanudar lo nuestro, así que ya no me regañes y vayamos a tomar algo-termino el León liberado de una carga que llevaba a cuestas desde hace años.

En la habitación desconsolada, la amazona fantasma solo abrazaba a su almohada y saco algunas fotos de los momentos junto a quien entonces era su león, fotos que llevaba siempre consigo desde que partió, no esperaba que Aioria la rechazara, hubiera imaginado que estaría emocionado por verla, no imaginaba lo que Marín significaba para el y le dolía saber que no era ella quien estaba en su lugar.

-Milo esta loco, ¿Que te pasa? Nos escucharan-se escucharon risas al abrir la puerta de la habitación donde Geist estaba.

Observaron la escena de Geist envuelta en lágrimas desencajada, suponían por las palabras de Aioria, que algo importante había sucedido, por lo que si mas, Milo dejo solas a las amazonas para que pudieran dialogar, pensando:

- ¿Se habrá pasado el gato?, nunca pensé que me seguiría los pasos de mujeriego, pero pillo, ¿Engañar a Marín, será cierto? Le iré a preguntar-murmuro el escorpión.

Ya solas la cobra, a pesar de ser dura, era su familia, la quería y no la dejaría asi, saco un pañuelo de su ropa y abrazo como nunca lo había hecho a Geist mostrándole su incondicional apoyo, a pesar de todo y de no estar de acuerdo con sus acciones.

-¿Estas bien?, confía en mi, cuéntame porque estas así-

-Shina, Aioria, me dejo por ella, se supone que me esperaría, y todo esta perdido ahora-refiriéndose a Marín.

-Perdóname, lo que voy a decirte, es para que entres en razón y porque a los dos los quiero, pero,¿Qué esperabas después de cómo te fuiste?, los que te conocemos sabemos que no te fuiste porque querías superarte y ser líder de los abismos, que hubo otra razón fuerte por lo que lo dejaste, o ¿Me vas a mentir?-cuestiono la cobra mientras tomaba el rostro de su hermana.

-¿De que hablas, no entiendo?-incrédula la amazona fantasma.

-De los rumores, de que te fuiste porque una noche, saliste sin Aioria y estuviste con otro caballero, por lo cual no soportaste la culpa y te fuiste sin decir nada, o,¿ me equivoco?-decía Shina.

-¿Como te enteraste, quién mas lo sabe, Aioria quizá?-sorprendida preguntaba la amazona fantasma, no esperaba que su secreto fuera descubierto.

-Eso no importa, los hombres son hombres, y algunos no guardan silencio sobre sus aventuras, por eso fue que nunca le dije a Aioria donde estabas, tenias que solventar tu culpa y enfrentarlo algún dia,pero ahora todo cambio, y lo perdiste-suspiraba la cobra.

-Shina, yo estaba mal, había discutido con Aioria, bebi unas copas y apareció otro chico que no fue importante, nunca quise que sucediera, sé que fue un error y lo lamento demasiado pero no quiero perderlo-

-Si lo quiere como dices, dejalo ser feliz, no dudo que los rumores hayan llegado a los oídos de Aioria, por eso le dolió tanto tu perdida, no lo esperaba de ti, mejor déjalo asi,el ya te perdono por lo que parece, así que ya no lo busques-replico la cobra.

-Shina, no fue mi intención, es que no sabia que hacer, ponte en mi lugar, no sabia lo que hacia, era muy joven-

-Eso no es justificación, le engañaste, perdiste su confianza y ni siquiera le diste la cara ante ello, además, Aioria es atractivo, ¿Tu crees que las chicas no le ruegan por sus brazos?, sin embargo, el es diferente, daté cuenta de lo que perdiste y acepta tu derrota-era la respuesta mas sincera que había dado en su vida la fría amazona.

-Shina no puedo, no podre...-dijo mientras permanecía llorando esa noche con la mirada desesperada.

Ese día tal vez pasaría desapercibido por la mayoría de los habitantes de Grecia ,pero para algunos ese los había marcado, la noche no seria igual para muchos, Marín seguiría pensando en la visita que recibió en la mañana, Aioria buscaría una forma de arreglar todo, Geist seguiría recibiendo el consuelo de su hermana, y los demás habitantes de el Santuario irían a lo brazos de Morfeo para recibir el día y mas sorpresas.

_**Continuara...ajam**_

_**Yo no sabia si ya dar el garrazo final o si dividir mi historia en dos capítulos mas ,por lo que pido su colaboración para que me digan si ¿ les gustaría que nuestra Geist tenga indulgencia y termine con alguien o no se lo merece(no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos ya me hubieran matado)? y si ya termino mi historia la próxima vez o se los divido ,ustedes solo ustedes, los que me han seguido tantas tardes tienen esa elección, gracias por seguir aquí ...hasta la próxima.**_

_**(marinxaioria pronto te devolveré al leoncito a tu casa,Loli-chan te mandare a Geist a tu casa para que desquites el coraje,Jaellina gracias por seguir aquí,de verdad un placer chicas).**_


	6. Chapter 6 me adoptarias?

_**Hola se que esta vez deje algo de tiempo correr en la historia, pero ya volví uff,pero basta de excusas aquí esta el penúltima parte snif..snif..de la historia muy pronto el final, ésta vez si me extendí pero bueno ...gracias por regalarme unos minutillos de su tiempo gracias...**_

_**..snif..Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, no obtengo ganancia alguna de escribir tanta locura aquí.**_

Habían pasado algunos días antes de que Aioria buscara de nueva cuenta a Marin, ella continuaba su rutina, quería que no le afectara la ausencia de Aioria en su vida, pero era un intento fallido, había empezado a hacer estragos el dolor en su cuerpo ya que para mitigar a los pensamientos sobre él, perdía el tiempo restante entrenando mas de la cuenta. Era una forma que encontró para desahogarse, cada gota de cansancio era placentera, ya había llorado suficiente, era un lujo que no se podía permitir.

Entrenaba lo mas lejos posible de aquel Santuario, allí donde los cuestionamientos no eran validos y solo su respiración le hacia compañía. Pocos frecuentaban ese lugar, era peligroso para cualquier mortal, y ella, olvidando su vulnerabilidad de ser humano, sé aventuro para no recordar, así durante toda la tarde.

Golpeaba el aire como si exigiera justicia para satisfacer su curiosidad, ¿Estaba con él o no regresaría?, ésa pregunta rondaba aun en su pesar, impulsivamente azoto su delicado puño hacia el suelo, ya no quería pensar mas. Sintió la sangre escurrir de su mano, no estaba él para limpiarle las heridas como antes, se dio cuenta que se estaba haciendo daño inconscientemente, no estaba bien, tenía que hacer algo pero ¿Qué, qué haría? Días pasaban y aun no contestaba esa absurda pregunta. A lo lejos, una silueta perfectamente dibujada por el aire sorprendió a la amazona lastimada.

-Marin, ¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaba encontrarte aquí, bueno, a nadie-dijo Aioros mientras veía la silueta de la Águila a distancia, le pareció mirar un vital elemento emanar de ella, inmediatamente se acerco a ayudarla, como lo hacia su hermano hace unos años.

La chica estaba desprevenida, la voz de sagitario la saco de su inconsciencia, por lo que cubrió como pudo su herida inútilmente y al acercarse el centauro decidió no dar replica alguna, huyendo de aquel lugar, la prisa era tal que de manera involuntaria , resbalo al mirar el rostro de la voz quien la nombraba a sus espaldas.

-Marín, ¿Estas bien?-decía el santo mientras intentaba ayudar a sostenerse a la Águila.

-No puedo levantarme, creo que me rompí un hueso-se quejaba la amazona, un dolor intenso molestaba su pierna.

-Te ayudare a sanar el dolor, pero, aun así necesitas ayuda-sostuvo unos segundos su pierna del suelo rocoso, aplico su calidez sobre la parte afectada y de la misma manera toco su mano limpiando el exceso de dolor.

-Te llevare cargando hasta el recinto de las amazonas, ahí te atenderán-la coloco sobre sus brazos y la llevo hasta un lugar especializado en atender heridas de combates.

En el camino la chica solo atino a pensar lo que hubiera pasado si Aioros no hubiera aparecido en aquel lugar y haber tenido un descuido tal como ese, sin duda ,habría buscado la manera de sobrevivir, pero no resistiría tanto dolor físico y en parte emocional, por lo que se limito a agradecer:

-Gracias Aioros, te debo una, lo que hiciste jamás terminare de agradecerlo-

-No tienes que agradecer, al final, aún quiero que seas de mi familia, por eso me preocupas-

-¿Preocuparte?-pregunto dudosa al de sagitario mientras se sostenía de su cuello.

-Si, esa herida de la mano, no fue un accidente, Marin, no hagas cosas así, no lo valen sea la razón que sea-amable como siempre decía el centauro.

-Aioros...-balbuceo la amazona mientras llegaban a un lugar donde atendería la chica, la había descubierto.

-Llegamos, te esperare a que te curen y te llevare a tu habitación-le decía tanto personal la atendía en una recamara donde se auxiliaba a las personas con gasas.

Después de un rato, la amazona salió algo contrariada, tendría que suspender su único desahogo para recuperarse de su extremidad, no más entrenamiento por algunas semanas, entonces sabia que tendría tiempo de mas para pensar, cuestión a la que venia huyendo hace unos días.

Salió con una curación en su pierna que le imposibilitaba caminar, acompañada de Aioros, y después de un rato de camino, llegaron a la habitación donde la amazona se hospedaba las últimas noches abriendo la puerta y observando la soledad del lugar.

-Marín no deberías quedarte sola, tú lesión te hace depender de alguien, déjame ver que puedo hacer para poder cuidarte- se limito a decir el caballero mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en la cama y observaba la modesta habitación, era un lugar cálido pero vacio al final.

-No Aioros, no debes preocuparte por mi, yo se de las responsabilidades que tienes en el santuario como para que desperdicies tu tiempo cuidándome, podre sola-

-Marin, no hay nada mas importante que tu salud, pero si no puedo cuidarte, se me ocurre algo, pero...no creo sea buena idea-musito el centauro.

-Dime, puede que no sea tan mala, anda dímela-interrumpió el Águila.

-Mandare a Aioria a cuidarte, sabe todo de ti, lo que te gusta comer, qué te gusta hacer, además, necesitas una buena compañía si estas encerrada tanto tiempo, ¿Qué opinas?-

-¿Aioria? No creo que pueda, tiene demasiado tiempo ocupado en su nueva amazona, no creo que le interese, no lo interrumpas en su conquista, mejor sola-dijo irónicamente la amazona.

La plática se tornaba interesante cuando fue interrumpida por unos golpes desesperados a la puerta, era una voz familiar que rogaba ser escuchada:

-Marín, Marín abreme, ¿Qué te sucedió, éstas bien?-era Aioria, estaba ahí a una puerta de ella preocupado.

-No le abras por favor-susurraba la amazona mientras agitaba sus manos en señal de que no lo hiciera, además bajo la voz haciendo parecer que no se encontraba en la habitación.

-Marin, se que estas ahí por tu cosmos, no me hagas esto, solo quiero saber que estas bien-parecía niño el felino rogando de esa manera.

-Deberíamos abrirle si no se matara, lo conozco-susurro el centauro ante las ganas de reír de la actitud tan infantil del santo.

-Marin, Marin, perdóname, voy a morir si no se como estas, por favor-sostuvo su aliento sobre la puerta mientras dejaba deslizar sus dedos entre la madera tal y como si la tuviera enfrente acariciando su piel.

-¿Acaso quieres verme morir? Marín ¡Agh!-impulsivamente decía de impotencia el León tanto se alejaba de aquel lugar, era inútil, sabía del orgullo de la chica, está vez no le abriría aun si se disecara en el intento.

Se mantuvo el silencio hasta entonces en la habitación, ninguno pronuncio palabra hasta no sentir cerca el cosmos del caballero de Leo.

-No entiendo a ninguno de los dos, no deberían dejar que esto les afectara, sé aman y me consta, sólo se están hiriendo ambos-

-Aioros, el me pidió tiempo, pues así es el tiempo sin mi, a ver si así entra en razón-palabras de un ligero orgullo llenaron a la chica.

-Bien, me tengo que ir, si necesitas algo solo avísame con alguien y vendre, una doncella estará a tu disposición, mañana estaré aquí, hasta entonces y cuídate-

Se despidió el centauro, no antes sin acercar algo de fruta, agua y pan para que pudiera cenar que llevaba consigo antes de encontrarle y algunas gasas para las heridas, le coloco una frazada para que descansara y se retiro.

Aioria había estado esperando afuera de la habitación alejado sentado, tenía la esperanza que la amazona abriera, estaba cansado, pero desde que escucho por las doncellas del santuario que su Águila había caído, él estaría a su lado para lo que fuera posible.

-¿Aioros que haces aquí? Estabas con Marín ¿Por qué no me abriste?-cuestionaba desesperadamente a su hermano la verlo salir de la habitación.

-Marín por hoy no quiere verte, asi que no insistas, sin embargo, no hay nadie que la cuide hasta hoy, ¿Por qué no vienes tu mañana?-

-¿Cómo esta, esta bien, ésta lastimada?- el ansioso León respiraba con dificultad.

-Esta bien, así que confórmate con eso, y, ah, otra cosa, aún te quiere lo puedo ver, así que no seas tonto y no la dejes ir esta vez, gato loco-termino el centauro con una linda sonrisa.

-Gracias Aioros, no sabes lo que agradezco que hagas esto por mi, hermano, te quiero-decía mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su familia, cómo no lo había hecho en años.

El día llego para la gente del Santuario quien preocupada por seguir vivos gastaban su tiempo en trivialidades, la noche había sido corta para un Santo dorado que no paro de dar vueltas en su cama de la desesperación, quería ver los ojos intensos de su amada, había pasado algunos días y parecía una eternidad, ciertamente se arrepentía del tiempo malgastado.

En ese tiempo había pedido los consejos de conquista del escorpión, y aunque la mayoría parecían ridículos, bien valían la pena intentar, por lo que no tardo en poner algo de ingenio y de las macabras ideas de Milo e ideo´ una sorpresa para su amazona.

Desde que sintió el lucero del sol en su cara, tomo un baño, se cambio con algo cómodo y preparo una maleta con ropa. Sé encamino a Rodorio, compro algunos alimentos que alcanzaran perfectamente para sobrevivir unos días lejos de su Templo, pasó por una florería y visito a un viejo que le vendió un pergamino y algo tinta. Estaba loco y dispuesto a lo que fuera por ella.

Había terminado con las compras, entonces seguía la otra parte de su plan, claro que ahora tenia la ventaja de que Marín no saldría de su cuarto. Sí bien era demasiado temprano, la amazona acostumbraba levantarse a esas horas, pero sin poder realizar alguna actividad, solo le restaba dormir de más, por lo que nuestro León tenia el tiempo suficiente para terminar su plan.

La amazona no imaginaba lo que estaba por venir, así fue cuando mientras observaba el techo de su habitación, aún dormitando, un golpeteo insistente le hizo despertar, era un fastidio no podía caminar mucho con su lesión, por lo que poco a poco se aproximo a su puerta, abrió y la recibió una luz deslumbrante de la mañana, ella por instinto se cubrió los ojos, y al descubrirlos encontró una nota debajo de sus pies.

Esta nota debajo de su puerta que la invitaba a mirar la otra parte del exterior se su habitación con un contenido escrito_" ¿Porque te necesito de esta manera?, me falta el aire, me duele no verte, devuélveme la vida con tu luz por favor, amor_"

Las flores que había conseguido formaron una alfombra de flores en su entrada principal, con un chico que se le hacia familiar en su interior, que al verla solo pudo pronunciar lo que su imaginación le dio a entender:

-_"Como deseo que en mi futuro aparecieras, perdóname no debí lastimarte, ¿Aceptas en adopción a este gatito que no puede estar un minuto mas sin ti?...-_

-Vamos, si no dormiré en la calle, aquí solito, sí no me adoptas te lo suplico, no viviría con nadie que no fueras tu, no te obligo a nada, pero quiero estar contigo, perdóname-

No había sorpresa mayor que ver a quien en las noches buscaba entre sus sabanas y no hallaba, estaba frente a ella de nuevo.

-Aioria, ¿Estas loco?-sonrió la amazona, sin duda no esperaba tanto ingenio en su sorpresa.

-Si loco, pero aun estoy lo bastante cuerdo para decirte que te amo-se acerco lentamente el Leon,la miraba con ese brillo en los ojos ,al estar lo suficientemente cerca la tomo de su cintura, su respiración se hizo pesada, pero espero a que la amazona pronunciara alguna palabra tanto despejaba su cabello rojizo de la cara, esperaba que lo hiciera pronto, no quería tomar sus labios y besarlos como su deseo le rogaba, su cuerpo le pedía mas cercanía necesitaba sentir su calor, fue cuando su razón había sido derrotada por el espacio del chico, lo tomo del cuello instintivamente y rozo sus labios suavemente, como la primera vez que lo amo.

-Tardaste demasiado, pude no perdonarte, dudaste de lo que sentías y...-él la interrumpió rozando su boca invitándola al silencio, no importaba mas, sólo estaban los dos juntos aquella tarde. Se separo de la chica, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo dentro de la habitación, ella por instinto tomo su cuello, hubiera pasado tantas cosas porque la pasión rondaba en la habitacion, sin embargo, ella estaba lastimada por lo que calmo sus ansias, al dejarla caer en la cama la amazona no soltó su cuello no quería que se fuera de sus brazos, otra vez lo tenia para ella, era suyo como siempre. Sé limito a soltar una tímida sonrisa el chico, había ganado.

-Espera ahora vuelvo-dijo tanto regresaba a la puerta.

La chica lo dejo ir, veía que el caballero traía una maleta consigo bastante pesada, la coloco en un mueble, y observo como sacaba algunos viveres, bocadillos y sin fin de alimentos, después de terminar con la ultima cosa, miró curiosa el contenido aun de la maleta, era ropa del chico.

-¿Y eso?-cuestionaba mientras sonreía la chica.

-Como ya me adoptaste, viviré contigo y como estas lastimadas te cuidare hasta que mejores y regreses al templo de Leo conmigo-la miro a los ojos.

-¿Ya perdiste el control ?amor creo que exageras, no es necesario esto...-

-¿Amor?mmm comenzamos bien, tú confía en mi ,te cuidare bien, así que espera un momento, descansa ...-dijo el chico mientras cubría sus piernas con una frazada y le daba un libro de la repisa para entretenerla.

El caballero se fue hacia la modesta cocina que tenia la amazona, tomó algunos alimentos que había comprado y se dispuso a prepararle un festín a la amazona, no era bueno en esas cuestiones como su hermano pero si hacia buen intento, la sorprendería.

Ella miraba discretamente mientras el se quebraba la cabeza por hacer un buen platillo, con detalles como aquel, la había conquistado, era orgullosa pero sin duda no podía pelear con eso.

-No me vayas a envenenar ¿Entendido?-dijo la amazona sonriendo.

-No aun no es el momento para hacerlo-al escuchar esto, él caballero volteo y corriendo robo un beso a la chica con las manos llenas de comida, pues aun no terminaba.

Parecía que la mañana se había esfumado, él chico había tardado demasiado, pero al fin termino, llevo en una charola una especialidad mediterránea, juntó algo de frutas hasta donde estaba ella, ése era un espectáculo ,Marín al verlo quedo fascinada, ya había cocinado antes pero nunca de esa manera.

-Listo, esperó te guste, porqué me ha costado-decía el caballero mientras observaba sus reacciones la probarlo

-¿Es moussaka?, esta delicioso, gracias gatito-sonreían los dos complacidos, era el momento para expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella.

-Marin, me he dado cuenta que solo contigo me nace hacer locuras y cosas bonitas, por alguna extraña razón no me preocupa nada, sólo pasar el tiempo contigo-

-Aioria,si yo de igual manera te quiero y...-

Aquel momento fue interrumpido, gracias a su suerte, por unos golpes desesperados a la puerta.

-Espera ahora vuelvo, sobra decir que no te muevas-reía el caballero tanto se aproximo a la salida y abrió, era Shina.

-Aioria, sabia que estabas aquí te estaba buscando, no se que mas hacer, disculpa Marín-observando a el águila apenada.

-Aioria necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo en voz baja la Cobra.

-¿Qué sucede Shina?-curioso pregunto el caballero.

-Se que lo que te pediré es mucho pero... ¿Podrías ir a ver a mi hermana? Esta muy mal desde que hablaron, no come no duerme, sólo dice que quiere verte, me preocupa ,te lo suplico ,solo un momento por favor –suplico la Cobra ante el caballero.

-Shina yo.....-algo cabizbajo el felino.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**YA llegamos al casi final, ya la próxima me despido chicas, les agradezco infinitamente que siguieran esta historia, ya me dio la depre porque puse una experiencia personal al crear la historia y recordé algo que no debí (la verdad es muy feo que se vayan sin decirte nada y ver después a esa persona es peor) fin, espero que les este gustando y pronto muy pronto sabrán ya que paso con Geist(tomo en cuenta sus comentarios para ello).**_

_**Marinxaioria estoy mas que agradecida por el apoyo durante este tiempo,loli-chan gracias por haber permanecido aquí,Jaellina gracias por tu tiempo y espero una fobia con ansias. Por ultimo,una pregunta general ¿Si adoptarían a un gatito como ese en sus camitas? pienselo y ya me dicen.**_


	7. olvidemos el mundo por un instante

_**Final, no digo más...**_

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami kurumada, sin ningún fin de lucro concluyo esto.**_

-Shina yo...No puedo, es que no se si este bien y Marín...-

El águila sabia que algo no estaba bien, temía que fuera verdad lo que escuchaba, era muy pronto para que la magia se acabara, sus ojos empezaron a enrojecer y su boca se seco, no podía decir ni una sola palabra, esta vez no debía irse de su lado.

-Por favor Aioria, no te quitara nada, sólo hazla entrar en razón, si quieres se lo pediré a Marin, pero por favor Aioria –solicitaba la Cobra insistentemente.

Al no recibir respuesta del Felino, lo movió de la puerta y le pregunto directamente a Marín arrodillándose en su cama, cómo nunca pensó que lo haría la cobra, sin embargo, la amazona no podía sostener la mirada, temblaba ante la proposición que le haría.

-Marin, supe que te lastimaste, pero por lo que veo estas bien y me complace saberlo, disculpa, te necesito pedir algo por nuestra amistad y se que no te negaras-cambio de tema la chica peli verde observando sinceramente a el Águila.

-Marin, mi hermana no esta bien, necesito que vea a Aioria, solo deja que la vea, que platique con ella, se que le dejaras, vamos-

Aioria solo observaba a Marín esperaba que le dijera algo, pues sentía compromiso por Geist ya que prometió que contaría con él a pesar de todo y a la vez no quería separarse de Marín no quería que lo malinterpretara y perder todo, por lo que se acerco a ella y la miro esperando un gesto ,una palabra, algo.

-Ve Aioria, anda-solo pudo decir eso antes de que la respiración le cortara el habla a la chica, no quería mirarlo, su corazón parecía saltar del corazón, sé desespero ante no poder reaccionar y suspiro intentando calmarse.

El la tomo de la mano y la apretó con fuerza, para hacer que lo mirara diciendo:

-No iré a ningún lado si no vas conmigo, acompañame-

La cobra y el águila se quedaron petrificadas mirando la seguridad de sus ojos, no sabían que ocurrencia era aquella, sin duda no soportaría ver a Marín la amazona fantasma, pero él estaba convencido de lo contrario.

-¿Aioria como me pides eso? Sabes como están las cosas y tu con tus ideas-algo molesta decía la amazona.

-Hoy mas que nunca quiero estar a tu lado y como tú y yo somos uno, vámonos-quito la charola con alimentos, y la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla consigo.

-¿Estas loco? Bajame,ve tu solo-decía desconcertada el Águila ante el felino, la cobra no daba crédito a lo que veía, no sabia que decir pero al menos lo vería Geist.

-No era esa la idea pero...Bueno... vámonos-dudosa e incrédula los siguió la Cobra a los chicos.

Marín por su parte opuso resistencia, Aioria no le contestaba nada ni siquiera una sonrisa en el trayecto le había cambiado su cara, así fue hasta que el cansancio la forzó a cesar, no comprendía lo que pensaba el caballero, pero ya no podía zafarse de las garras del felino.

Por su parte Geist estaba en la habitación de Shina, llevaba días deprimida y sus ojos hinchados de llorar, aún se lamentaba por todo, su mirada estaba perdida, sólo recordaba sus ojos verdes tristes, nunca hubiera deseado causarle tanto daño , quería repararlo pero no sabia como, una idea rondaba su cabeza ;tal vez alejarse un tiempo seria conveniente, pero ¿Podría?.

Recordó la conversación de Shina de la mañana, la cobra le había ofrecido como hasta hace tiempo alimentos y no los tomaba, agradecía la compañía de su hermana pero su dolor no la hacia pensar en mas:

-Come algo, por favor, enfermaras-mientras acercaba comida la amazona.

-No quiero nada, sólo quiero ver sus ojos que me perdone, y decir que lo siento-

-Estas demente ¿Qué no entiendes que termino hace mucho? Ya déjalo por favor-gritaba Shina de la desesperación.

-El deber de una amazona es amar o matar al hombre que ha visto su rostro, yo no podría quitarle su vida, entiende-decia confundida la chica.

-Solo quiero verle, ¿Porque no lo comprendes?, dejame sola entonces-lloraba Geist mirando a Shina.

Fue tal la desesperación de cobra que salió de aquel lugar haciendo caso a la petición aun si no fuera lo correcto lo haría.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver la silueta dorada de un hombre conocido, era Shura que venia a verle después de un tiempo prudente, desde que solo le dejo la nota en aquella mañana ,no se había atrevido a buscarla, se entero por rumores que no se encontraba bien por lo que solo quiso saber su estado , entro suavemente casi imperceptible, y dejo las flores que tenia en sus manos en la mesa, sé aproximo a ella y le acaricio el rostro, la observo ,estaba pálida y con los ojos rojizos, cómo aquella noche que la encontró:

-Hola ¿como estas?, no te ves muy bien-sonreía ligeramente el capricornio buscando su mirada.

-Shura, perdóname, no debí dejarte así esa tarde, no sabré nunca como agradecerte-dijo mientras le abrazaba de repente dejando sorprendido al caballero que no reacciono.

-¿Estas bien?- acaricio su cabeza que se encontraba en su pecho tiernamente.

-No se que hacer, le quiero demasiado, ayudame por favor, traele, pronto me iré y...-

La cara le cambio, no se lo esperaba, no quería ser usado de esa manera alejo su cabeza de su cuerpo, se desprendió de ella y enérgico dijo:

-Compréndelo ya te dejo, esta a lado de alguien a quien ama, ¿Porque no te das cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente?, por esas distracciones pierdes todo y no te das cuenta-la tomo de sus brazos y la miro fijamente.

-Alguna vez escuche que debes estar con quien te ame, dispuesto a darlo todo por esa persona, no que te rechace y hayas perdido la esperanza, pero esta entendido que no lo comprendes, qué te mejores-se levanto y casi alcanzo la salida al escuchar la voz de ella.

-Shura... ¿Sientes algo por mi?-corto su respiración de golpe, no podía creer que le insinuara algo el de la decima casa, tal vez eran invenciones pero simplemente no sonaba a algo que dijera el caballero.

-No falta decirlo, te quiero como no tienes idea, pero mejor olvidarlo, no es el momento, lo siento-se calmo el capricornio mientras intentaba no mirar hacia atrás suspirando.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Ella se levanto de su cama y observo su espalda, era atractivo, pero no había pensado en él de esa manera, sé le acerco abrazando su cuerpo a ella y dijo:

-Perdóname ,no lo sabia...- lo tomo de la cara, le miro, por fin se daba cuenta que la vida seguía su curso y si había perdido a Aioria, no debía perder a quien era sincero con ella.

-Eres la persona mas fascinante que he conocido y aun no se lo que siento, pero ahora no puedo corresponderte, tal vez en un tiempo todo cambie y pueda amarte como lo mereces, ¿Puedes esperarme?-

-No te apresures, si el tiempo nos da una oportunidad ,bienvenida,antes,veremos que sucede-mientras ella intentaba alcanzar sus labios, él paso una mano a su espalda, pudo sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo, no poseía prenda alguna que aquella pijama sobre la piel, por lo que no pudo evitar que el deseo regresara su cabeza.

Su impulso le haría robar un beso al de capricornio, la llevaría a mas, su aliento detuvo en la cara de ambos, paso sus dedos entre sus cabellos sosteniéndole fuertemente, sin sentir las presencias del fondo de la puerta, fue descubierta por Aioria, Shina y Marín quienes a la expectativa miraban la escena.

Aioria no sentía celos estaba sorprendido, Marín por su parte se limito a observar a Aioria y Shina desconcertada exigía una explicación con la mirada.

Ella se alejo del de Capricornio, Shura estaba avergonzado, no quería parecer aprovechado de la situación, por lo que creyó conveniente alejarse de aquel lugar.

-Shura, ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Solo bien a ver a Geist, me entere de su estado y bien a ver que necesitaba, me retiro creo que necesitan platicar-

Geist había cambiado la cara, no podía creer la presencia de Aioria en su habitacion, sin embargo, algo había cambiado, eran las palabras de Shura que retumbaban en su cabeza y el aroma de su piel, aún no se iba y ya lo empezaba a extrañar.

-Aioria, hola, necesitaba hablar contigo-se limito a decir la chica mientras Shura la miraba esperando que fuera mentira aquello y no hubiera importado aquel _casi beso._

-Hola, supe que estabas mal, no quiero que estés asi, me preocupa tu salud-

-Me gustaría que habláramos a solas, ¿Marin podrías regalarme solo unos segundos?-espero pacientemente la respuesta de la amazona.

-No, ni un segundo –grito Shina ante la reacción de Geist pensando que haría una locura..

El León solo miraba Marin,no quería que lo malinterpretara, dé hecho prefería que lo que le dijera lo supieran ambos, pues no habría mas secretos entre ellos, lo miro fijamente, ahora tenia la decisión en sus manos, pero confiaba en él.

-No tardes mucho o me iré-no entendía porque hacia eso, permitirle hablar después de que le había dicho que la alejaría como pudiera de Aioria,pero esta vez estaba segura de lo que sentía el caballero por ella, se lo demostraba en cada mirada, salió acompañada de Shina que les miraba angustiada.

Ya a solas el León solo pensaba en no equivocarse tener a Marín esperándole afuera lo ponía nervioso, ella miro su ansiedad por salir y rompió el silencio de la habitación:

-Quiero decirte que ya no te molestare mas, he estado pensando que regresare a Italia un tiempo para poder despejar mi mente, pero necesitaba decirte que lo lamento, perdóname-

-Geist...-solo respiraba fríamente el felino, no había más que amistad para ofrecer.

-Espera déjame terminar por favor, lo siento, no debí irme así y menos engañarte de la manera en que lo hice, tampoco debí regresar y esperar algo de ti, creí que el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos no afectaría nada, pero ya existía un daño en los dos, perdóname-

-Geist, ya olvide lo que paso, fuiste importante para mi, siempre estarás en mi corazón y contaras conmigo como hasta ahora-

-Necesito pedirte algo entonces, llevame junto con Marín al aeropuerto, quiero verlos juntos por ultima vez antes de irme, ¿Podrías mañana?-era algo descabellado, pero era algo que necesitaba para poder irse complacida, tal vez porque al verlos felices entendería que era la única forma de sanar su culpa.

-Claro, mañana será-lo abrazo por ultima vez, por fin había terminado para ella, se sentía aliviada, sus ojos se cerraron despidiéndose de su cuerpo y su olor.

-Bien, hasta entonces-se despidió y abrió la puerta, buscó a Marín quien le esperaba junto a Shina sosteniéndole la mano, con la mirada en el suelo pensativa la observo, le rozo su cara con su mano avisando su llegada y pronuncio:

-Ahora esta todo bien, vayamos a casa amor-

-Aioria ¿estas seguro?-

-Claro, confía en mi, y no vuelvas a pensar que me alejare.-la tomo en sus brazos, se despidió de Shina y se dirigió a el cuarto del Aguila., sonriendo amable como siempre. En el camino, suspiró Aioria, le tenía que pedir que lo acompañara al aeropuerto, por lo que dudoso le pregunto a la amazona.

-Marin, necesito pedirte algo mas, amor, yo...-dudo el caballero.

-Dime gatito ¿Que te pasa, quieres tu bola de estambre?-dijo tranquilamente la amazona.

Acompáñame mañana al aeropuerto, me lo pidió por ultima vez Geist y pues...-

-Si tienes que ir ve, no me enojo-serenamente decía la chica.

-Dije ambos, no yo solito, ayyy, si no fuera porque te amo, y haces de mi un nudo en la cabeza, te dejaría aquí en medio de la nada-

-Atrévete y veras, hoy no dormirás a mi lado gato-sonreía la chica mientras buscaba la mejor respuesta ante lo que le pedía su amado.

-Vamos entonces amor, mañana-sonrio coquetamente la chica cuando casi llegaron por fin a la habitación.

La llevo ala cama, e inmediatamente calentó el platillo que había preparado y que ninguno término de compartir, después se sentó a su lado y los dos comieron de aquel platillo, no era afrodisiaco, pero por el amor que los rodeaba hubiera pasado por uno. La noche venció a ambos, estaban cansados del dia,ella cayo primero ante Morfeo , él se tomo el tiempo de observarla detalladamente, veía su rostro al dormir, era hermoso, lo mas hermoso que había visto, su cabello rojizo escurría por su cara, tenía su fragancia, delicada como solo ella, rozó con su dedo sus facciones, sin duda quería tener hijos que tuvieran su rostro,cansado,solo pudo dormitar mirándola, era un pasatiempo que no podía evitar, la sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura y la abrazo como si no quisiera que se fuera jamás de la habitación..

La mañana siguiente Shura fue sorprendido en su cuarto por una persona tanto dormía, se venia a despedir de el, acaricio sus cabellos y observo sus sabanas pegadas a su cuerpo, le parecía hermoso, el seguía en su sueño, no quiso interrumpirlo y le entrego una nota como la de hace unos días solo que su contenido era diferente:

_Shura:_

_Lamento no haber visto mas alla, estaba tan ocupada con Aioria que ni siquiera vi tus ojos sinceros, lo que paso ayer fue lo mas lindo que me han dicho, pero por el daño que he hecho debo marcharme y no seguir, yo no quiero jugar contigo, eres un ser increíble, quiero ser una nueva persona para poder algún día estar contigo por lo que me iré un tiempo, ayer te lo pregunte,¿Podrias esperarme solo un tiempo? Quiero hacer las cosas diferentes y no irme sin decirte nada. Estaré pensando en ti hasta entonces, mí caballero..._

_Atentamente Geist_

Lo dejo solo, pensó que algún día estaría junto a el, sabia que no era para ella pero empezaba a amarlo, solo el tiempo nos daría tal respuesta.

El de la decima casa creyó en sueños estar acompañado y al abrir sus ojos una carta le esperaba, la miro y se dirigió a buscar a Shina, no quería que se fuera sin despedirse.

Marin, Aioria y Geist fueron hasta el aeropuerto, ésa mañana, esperando a que el vuelo del medio día estuviera rumbo a Italia.

Pronto Shura se entero por Shina que Geist estaba en el aeropuerto, por lo que fue decidido a verla por última vez.

-Bien mi vuelo esta por salir, chicos, gracias por lo que hicieron por mi,marin, siento haber hecho pasar un mal rato y Aioria quiero que sepas que te deseo lo mejor con el Aguila,me da gusto que sea ella, es buena rival, en fin, me voy, esperó verlos pronto y juntos ¿Entendido?-le dolía decirlo pero se sentía tranquila, tomó su equipaje y subió la escalera, sólo miro a la pareja abrazandoce,eran una pareja increíble.

Al despedirse Aioria solo veía que un sin fin de recuerdos se iban y a su lado un futuro le esperaba.

En el fondo observo una cara conocida, era Shura, no quería irse sin abrazarlo, bajo una vez más de la escalera y lo abrazo, ante la mirada de Marín y Aioria, beso su oreja y le dijo:

-Seremos amigos y si espero no tardes mucho-dijo el de capricornio.

-Hasta pronto-se alejo de el y regreso a su camino sin mirar atrás.

Marín y Aioria estaban desgastados emocionalmente pero estaban seguros de lo que sentían uno por el otro, después de estar esa mañana en el aeropuerto, fueron a un lugar tranquilo y boscoso alejado el santuario, la dejo en un tronco de árbol y se tiro al suelo con sus manos en la nuca mirando al cielo.

-Sabes te contare un secreto-

-Estas ronroneando gatito, cuentame-dijo la chica mirando el cuerpo de el caballero descansar.

-Aquí me traía mi hermano cuando era niño, decía que cuando las cosas empiezan a salir mal, lo mejor es venir a pensar lo que uno espera, a llenarse de esperanza, de sueños y olvidarse por un instante del tiempo y dolor-

-¿Te acostarías aquí conmigo y simplemente te olvidarías del mundo por un instante?-

-Aioria...-la chica se acerco como pudo, no tenia miedo a caer, él la tomaría, se arrastro en el suelo hasta llegar junto a el, lo rodeo con sus brazos, miro sus ojos claros, decían mas de lo que proyectaban., él rodeo su cabeza con su brazo y sujeto su mano a su pecho.

-Gatito, te amo como no tienes una idea, esté será nuestro lugar, un lugar donde solo existamos tu y yo,-

-No podría estar mas feliz que en este momento, te amo-susurro en el oído del caballero tiernamente la chica.

-Te amo Marin, eres lo único en mi vida, y si acabara en este instante todo, no importaría porque estarías a mi lado, te lo ruego toma mi corazón y por favor no lo rompas-

-Jamás gatito, cuenta con ello- jugueteo con su nariz, rozó sus labios suavemente y dejo escapar un suspiro.

En ese momento no habría más interrupciones, no mas, sólo estaban ellos dos para sentirse, no sabían lo que les esperaba, pero querían vivir la vida siempre a su lado uno del otro, con la felicidad que les había sido arrebatada hace algunos años en las batallas y olvidándose del mundo por un momento.

_**Fin...**_

_**Eso fue todo, yo me despido, pero no por siempre jiji, MIL GRACIAS...por haber permanecido esos minutos aquí cada tarde, no saben lo feliz que me ha hecho al fin terminar mi obra y haber permitido compartir esta afición por Marín y Aioria y por Saint Seiya en general, esperó hacer algún día hacer otro fic y que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Marinxaioria gracias por todo tu apoyo me hacían reír mucho tus comentarios mañana te mandare a Aioria a tu casa de vuelta,loli-chan gracias por cada palabra fue lindo saber que te gusto la historia(¿porque Aioria no tiene un gemelo como Saga para mandarlo a tu casa también y que lo adoptes?),Jaelinna de ti no me despido porque seguiré tus historias como siempre aun así gracias por escaparte un tiempo...**_


End file.
